Endymion
by Ishq
Summary: They were childhood sweethearts, but after 10 years of seperation, their love grow in to much more. But with him being the landlord's son, and her being his poor nieghbour will society in India in 1847 except it?


AN: I want to say thanks to everyone who reviewed my other story Curtains! Thanks sooo much! This is my second story, Endymion, it is the Sailor Moon verison of a much older Hindi video/ novel, Devdas. The Original story was by Surat Chandra Chattopahyay, but so many people and so many cultures made it to there own. I am taking the earlier verison of it by Sanjay Leela Bhansali. Beautiful movie ,not my favourite but one of them, and if you haven't watched I suggest you do. I kept some of the same names for some of the people in this story with the movie. I hope you enjoy it! ( I'm using the dub names cause you Japanese names and India don't mix . . . kk)

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Sanjay Leela's Devdas ( but I do own the DVD of it!!)

". . ."– means talking

' . . .' – means thinking

_Italics_ – mans lyrics of a song or flash backs or reading

* * *

Endymion 

Chapter one

Kaushalya looked up at her vanity mirror. She was dressed in a royal navy coloured Sari that hugged her short, older figure. Her golden necklace, and bangles shone in the sun's beautiful morning rays. Her plump lips covered in a rose hue, and her cheeks with a rouge tint to it. But her most striking feature were her eyes. They were out lined in a heavy black, and her lids with a pale but glittering blue. She reached for her comb, and started to brush through the heavy knots of her black hair, because of her restless night sleep. Her sleeps were always like that since . . . _he _left. He was forced to leave, his family, his childhood, his world just because of her husband. Flashbacks beckoned her as she remembered the painful time when her youngest son was dragged into the carriage to leave her. Her poor Endymion. He was gone for ten years. Ten years of tears that she shed. Ten years of waiting that he might, just once, might come home. Her poor son. Never stepped into his own home for ten years. Just because of her husband. Narayan Mukherjee.

She let out a sigh as she placed her brush of her cabinet. She brought her hand up to her long raven hair and started to twist it expertly, as she began to shape it into a elegant bun. Wisps of hair framed her face, as she walked over to another cabinet, and pulled out a tiny tin. She set in on to the top of the cabinet gently. She took of the lid slowly. Once off a red power was revealed. She applied a small sample of it on her index finger. With she took her index finger and dragged it and her finger into starting of her into the parting of her strands. Immediately when she was done, she dusted of her finger carefully, and looked again in the mirror. She eyed the red line in her hair. It was to say that she was taken, loved my another. It was the symbol of marriage. Her symbol to her husband. Narayan Mukherjee.

Narayan Mukherjee was one of many powerful and richest men in India. He was famous across India, and Europe especially England. 'England is a beautiful country, I love to live there rather then here,' he would occasionally remake to her. Yes, he did love England, so much to the point that he made his own son go to school there. In those ten years since her son was gone he never comforted her or soothed her. He was never home, always in Europe or in India's biggest Cities. Seldom was he here, in his own city that he grew up in. He was never here. She had to be the become stronger without her husband. She was the Lady of the Manor beautiful and independent. But she still couldn't lose the sadness glint of her eyes when ever she thought about her son. Endymion. Tears welled up in her eyes. She immediately shut her eyes before any of the tears dropped. She wouldn't cry, no, never. The Lady of Manor, the wife of Sir Narayan Mukherjee would never cry. Once she felt that her tears were gone she opened her eyes, and let out a nervous, hoarse breath.

A loud knock on her wooden door interrupted her musings as she jumped at the booming noise. She gracefully strode her way to the door. She patted her hair, and smoothed out her creases in her dress so she would look perfect for her visitor She reached for the nob and pulled it with force. There stood one her servant, Rani. A younger women, around the age of twelve or thirteen Her dress was beige colour with a vibrant yellow trimming. She was the same, but perhaps a little taller than her. Her dark coloured strands were pulled up into a small, tight, careless bun. Her innocent chocolate brown eyes looked at her expectancy. Waiting for her to say something.

Kaushalya shook her head, and smiled a little for the younger women in front of her. "Yes . . .," she drawled as she eyed the child.

" Oh... yes, the mail came a little later then usual today, and Sanjay said it was a car problem. But there is one sent to you Lady, so I had thought it would be better to sent it to as soon as possible," she rambled as she nervously took a white envelope, and gave it to her Lady with trembling fingers.

Kaushalya gently took the envelope out of the smaller girl's hands, and nodded at her. " Thank you Rani. You may leave," she thanked, as she gazed at the envelope that was now in her hands. She looked up to see that Rani was already making her way down the hall toward the Kitchen to make the days breakfast. She grabbed the door and pulled it to closed. She walked into the middle of her room, by one of her windows. The white, crisp envelope in her hand gleamed in the light of the sun. She looked down at it and read address of the one who sent it to her. ' England. . . ,' her thoughts drawled as she tried to think of who would send the letter to her. 'My own husband never, and has never sent me a letter, but who else in England would?' Her eyes winded in shock as she thought of the one person who would. 'Endymion . . .'

She grabbed the envelope, and stated to tear it in a rapid motion to get it open. Once it was open, she snatched the letter out of and let the envelope drift towards the floor. Her heart beat raced as she started to read letter in hopes that it was from her son.

_Ma,_

_How are you Ma, as beautiful as ever, I bet. Probably in of your beautiful Saris right? Well how is everyone at home? Fine I hope. And I know that Sere, and Kaushalya- aunty are doing great also. _

_I am doing fine as usual, when you are alone at a cit by your self. But England is and attractive city, with entrancing attractions, and very charming people. But it is no India. But after ten years I am estranged to India. I miss it dearly. I miss every one dearly especially you, Kaushalya- aunty, and Sere. I love and miss you all..._

_My studies are over, and I have become one of England's promenade Lawyers. But with my school time done here, it is time to see everyone, time to meet my friends again, see my own kind. See my India agian._

_I'm coming home Ma... I'm coming home . . . My flight is sent to reach on the 26th I will be waiting to see you till then._

_Endymion_

As the letter came to end, Kaushalya's heart beat came faster, and faster in joy. She closed her eyes to feel the ecstasy of her own happiness. She was never this happy. Never. 'My son is coming home. After ten years her Endymion was coming home,' her thought chanted as the feeling of her see her son, touch her son would happen. She opened her eyes and looked at the date of which she would she her son. 'The 26th ... that is tomorrow! I must tell every, so we can get ready!' She ran toward the door, and quickly opened. Once it was opened, she ran hastily down the hall. Her thoughts of keeping her hair perfect, her dress gorgeous, or her make up flawless. All she thought about was her son, and only her son. Kept running down the long tiled hallways.

" Ma! Diamond! Beryl! Michelle! Jadeite! Where is everybody," she screamed throughout the halls of the mansion. She started to run toward the stairs, but stopped and peaked over the railings, like a child. She went onto her tip-toes to add height to her short form, to see if anyone was in the downstairs foyer. Her eyes darted around the foyer until it stopped on a women a little younger then herself. Her unruly blackish-blue coloured hair brushed her shoulders as she uncomfortable tried to find a position on a soft red and white chair that was as old as her own husband. Elegance and grace radiated her as she finally found her place on her chair, and began reading on of her stories.

" Michelle," she yells to her sister-in-law, interrupting her from her daily morning readings. She put down the book gently on the table, and searched for the voice that was calling. Her eyes suddenly stopped on her older sister-in-law. She nodded her head for her to resume talking.

" Michelle! Look," Kaushalya shouts, shaking Endymion's letter. "Look, here's Endymion's letter! Endymion is returning home from London!"

Michelle's face lights up as the thought of her nephew returning home processes in her mind. "Really? Happy tidings Sister-in-law! Diamond do you hear? Endymion is coming home after so long!"

Kaushalya's head turns to look at her older son, Diamond. Her was across from her, on the other side of the railing. His head turns to eye his aunt, then brings his head up to his mother, with hope in his icy sky blue eyes that his younger brother would come home, finally. An angelic smile showed up on his face, and then her turns his head back down toward his aunt.

" I don't think so. I think Ma is lying. You are lying Ma," he teased as he brought his head back toward his mother, making his white hair ruffle.

" You think I'm lying son," Kaushalya gasped, bringing a hand over her heart faking hurt. Michelle snickered as kept watching the mother and son talk. "Well here's the letter! Come here and get it," she held up the letter, and shook it, taunting her son at the same time.

Diamond chuckled as he sprinted towards his mother. He made a grab for the letter, but Kaushalya moved to make it out of his reach. He tried to make a few more attemps, but each failed.

" Ma! Show me the letter," he whined. Kaushalya laughed throatily as she watched her son whimper like a child. She relented and gave the letter to her son, when she saw her brother-in- law, the brother of her husband, walking over to see what the comotion was. She started in a run to her dear, startled brother-in-law. She gave him a bear hug, then held out his arms and started to spin both of them in delight.

" Amara! My Endymion is coming home," she stated as she giggled like a school girl. She watched as Amara's face when to confusion to pure happiness.

" ReallySister," Amara uttered between chuckles.

" Yes, I just received his letter today, and he will be coming tomorrow. I have already told Michelle, you go ahead and tell your brother that his son is coming home," she demanded in enjoyment.

" Yes, yes I will Sister! I will," he declared. Kaushalya nodded her at her brother-in-law, and once again broke out in a run in search to find her mother-in-law. She stopped when she reached the balcony connecting to the upstairs living room. As she silently walked in she saw her mother-in-law on the balcony swing gazing out to the children playing in the streets. 'She misses him to,' she thought as she came closer.

" Mother . . . Mother . . . My Tempest is coming home," she stated in happiness as she hugged her mother-in-law.

" Thank God," the older women breathed, as she clasped her hands and made a silent prayer while looking heaven ward. Kaushalya nodded her head, and took off towards her son's room that he occupied when he was a child. She began dusting when she felt somebody behind her.

" Compliments Lady," the voice said cheerfully. Kaushalya turned around and met with beautiful green eyes, and a proud, dashing smile. 'Jadeite' she thought. 'He loves Endymion like a little brother. Always there for him. Always.' Kaushalya gave Jadeite a pretty smile.

" Not in tears, Jadeite because after so long my is coming home," she chuckled at him.

" I want a promise Lady, I am going... to receive Endymion. I alone," he pleaded. He hasn't seen his little friend in so long, and he wanted to be the first to see him.

" Yes but wind the clocks once again, because after ten long years my son is back," she stated as she took the sheet of the grand father clock.

" Winding clocks won't make time move, more faster to bring your son home," a sugary sweet voice stated behind her. Kaushalya turn towards the voice, and looked up at her daughter-in-law, Diamond's wife. Her chestnut coloured hair was curled, and reached mid-back. Her green eyes stared at her like she was staring at her soul. Kaushalya mentally shuddered, but put on a smile.

" I know Beryl," she sighed, but took Beryl's hand and placed it on her on chest. " but look how my hear throbs. Oh, when will the day give to the night . . ." She was interrupted by drums, and singing as her family members, minus her husband, came into the room.

" Drum up the cheer! Let the music play," they sang, as the danced around. They started to laugh as sang more. Michelle came up to Kaushalya and gave her a hug, as every started to catch there breath.

" What joyous tempest stirs my heartstrings! Drum up the cheer," Beryl sang, but suddenly discovered no one was singing with her. Everyone turn the heads toward Beryl, and erupted in a laugh. Once Beryl got over her ebaraissment and started to laugh with them.

" Let the music play. Welcome the onset of the Tempest . . .," they started up again. The singing filled the hallways of their house as the excitement of their little Endymion coming back was bring them together. Like a family.

* * *

Night fell quickly as everyone started to spruce up for Endymion's arrival. Kaushalya looked around her son's room. And nodded in approval, she was finally done. She dragged her gloved, index finger over her sons desk. Not even one speck of dirt. Everything was tidy, nothing was amiss. It was ready for her son. 

She walked out of the room and briskly walked to the stairs that would take her to the first floor of her house. As she descended down the first step, her hand flew up to grip the railing. She gracefully flew down the steps with less to no sound. As she got to the base of the stairs, she turn to descend down another flight of stairs, but before she did she peeked around the wall to the living that the stairs were heading her to go. She watched as her family members sat around singing and playing card games. She sighed, ' There was work to be done, and they all sit around like servants will do everything.' She rolled her eyes heavenward, and let our a breath. 'Looks like I have to do everything, as usual.'

She descended the stairs, and finally stop when she reached the old-fashioned room. She rested the palms of hands on hips, as she glared at her loved ones, as the ignored her. "All say I'm hollering to everyone to get ready, and no one listens . . . ," her voice drawled on as she eyed them under her heated gaze. She was about to started up again but was interrupted.

" The house has been spruced up, Endymion's room is ready, and Dharamdas has battered the horses," Everyone laughed as they mimicked Kaushalya in a sing-song voice.

" And . . .," Beryl started between laughing. Her chestnut hair flaying around as she giggle. She bent down to pick up a piece of green fabric with gold trimming. She held it up against her body, and started to twirl. She ran up to her mother-in-law's form, and twirled once more. " Grand mother has decided who what to wear! Happy," she started to chuckle as her mother-in-law's face soften.

Kaushalya sighed at her families antics. She looked at her daughter-in-law, and cupped her cheek wit her hand in a motherly way. " Once you get your baby, you'll know what joy it is when seeing him after ten years," she stated in a loving manner. Her face broke out in a smile when she saw Beryl smile, and nodded her head in understanding.

" Hey Kaushalya," a shrill voice came from out side there humble home.

" Goodness," Beryl mumbled as she smacked her hand to her forehead. She let her hand far from her face to her side. "Here comes the actress. Look, in she'll traipses in, and say 'Eh, Kaushalya I made some sweets for you," Beryl laughed as she mimicked there neighbour.

" Eh, Kaushalya I made some sweets for you,"a women declared from the doors of the living room. Her long black hair waved it's way down to her mid back as she closed the door behind her. Her dark, forest green eyes searched for her best friend from childhood, her surrogate older sister by a 3 months. Her eyes finally rested on her sister, and her face visably lit up. She ran toward Kaushalya taking with her a round tin filled with homemade sweets that she made extra for her nieghbours.

" Sumtra! Lovely timing," Kaushalya giggled at her childhood friend. She heard a snort from Beryl but ignored it.

" Hump! Sumitra's timing," Beryl muttered darkly. "...Always opportune, and your sweets are famous," Beryl said sarcastically at her mother-in-law's friend.

"Hear that sister," Sumitra whined as she pointed at Beryl.

" Let her talk, guess who's coming," Kaushalya asked as she held Sumtra's hands in her own. She watched her think about it as different features came onto her face.

Sumtra snapped her fingers and pointed to Kaushalya. " I know . . . Mr. Chattopadhyay," Sumtra giggled as Kaushalya's eyes rolled heavenward at her answer.

" Silly," Kaushalya exclaimed as she playfully swatted her friend. " You won't believe it Sumitra, you wouldn't. My Tempest . . . my Endymion is coming home!"

Sumitra's eyes slighty watered as she remember the little ebony haired boy that would came to her house, and beg her to let her daughter play with him. " Really sister," Her eyes not believing the words that her sister had just said.

" Yes, yes really," Kaushalya cried as she hugged Sumitra.

" Thank god! My compliments sister," Sumitra sighed as she hugged Kaushalya back.

Kaushalya stepped back from her friend's grasp, and sighed like her friend. " I'm seeing my son after ten years Sumitra. What might he look like?. . ." She slowly shut her eyes as she remembered her little boy's cold midnight blue eyes, and his soft ebony stands that were matted against his light coloured, tanned forehead. " What might sound like, what will he tell me," She sighed as she remembered the cute little quotes he would tell at the end of they day, how he would slightly pout, an adorably pout, when he wanted something. Her eyes misted over by the memories of her son.

Sumitra placed her hand on Kaushalya's shoulder and looked her in the eye. "I only remember Endymion, as the little who would walk up to my house, peep around the door to ask me. . .," she trailed on as she looked at Kaushalya,they both giggled . "Aunty is Sere here," both erupted in laughs at Endymion fascination with Sumtra's little girl Serenity, or Sere to Endymion.

" There she goes into the act," Beryl snarled in a mutter, as she watched Kaushalya and Sumitra in disgust.

" And remember Sumitra, when Endymion would storm out, I'd send Sere to find him, and she would always find hin in the guava orchards. And Jadiete would haul him in by his ear. Some friendship," Kaushalya snickered in the memory.

" And when Endymion was leaving, going aboard for his studies, remember how my poor Sere ran after his carriage as if she was possessed." Sumitra exclaimed as flashbacks of that day flooded back to her. She remembered her daughter watching as her best friend was dragged into his carriage and took off. 'Endy...Endy!' her daughter's screams hummed threw her ears as watched her run to try catch up with the carriage, barefooted.

" In that scorching sun, her feet blistering on the gravel soil. Yet, she ran on, screaming 'I'm going with Endy; I'm going aboard,'" Sumitra said in a hoarse voice as she tried to keep her tears in check, as she remembered her child's whimpers and plea to go with her comrade.

" Send her abroad," She laughed bitterly. " My silly girl. She owed Endymion three Rupees. (AN. Rupees are what they call money in India.) 'Let me go' she would plead and yell. ' I got to give him his three Rupees. Please Ma...Please!' My silly little girl," Sumitra sighed as her eyes glistened. She carelessly wiped them away as she felt a hand on her slender shoulder. She abruptly turned around and meet with Kaushalya warm eyes. Sumitra smiled slightly, and then remembered the good news that her friend had told her 'Endymion will be coming home tomorrow!'

" You know sister, a candle lit for a loved one drives the wayfarer home. Well for ten years, on that belief, Sere kept a candle light for Endymion. Not once had she let it go out. I must tell her, she'll be glad! No, she will be overjoyed," Sumtira chuckled as she pictured her daughters happiness.

" Yes, Sumitra go," Kaushalya smiled and gave her sister a push toward the door. Sumtira waved to everyone in the room, and then turned around, and took off in a run to tell her daughter the great news.

" It's your son who's coming home, and she is the happier for it," Beryl mumered in Kaushalya ear's as she snaked her way soundlessly over to her mother-in-law. She narrowed her eyes as she watched Sumitra's back disappear in sight.

" Why not," Kaushalya declared. " She's our nieghbour, and Serenity and Endymion were childhood friends!"

" What's left of the childhood. Both are grown ups now...," Beryl muttered darkly. She looked and saw her mother-in-law think about what she said. " Aunty's sweet mother-in-law," Beryl said in her fake sweet voice. Kaushalya just eyed the place Sumitra was standing, and thought about what her daughter-in-law had said. ' There childhood is over, what will become of there relationship now?'

* * *

Sumitra ran through her door to her house. She watched as the young women she taught dance, including her own daughter, stood in groups practicing. Sumtira scaned the group to see anybody who would know her daughter's whereabouts. Her eyes finally rested on a women slightly taller then Sere, with her back towards her, the only feature she could she was her blue- black hair that brushed her neck. 

" Ami," Sumitra blared to get her daughter's best friend, second to Enymion, attention. The women heard her name and slowly turned around. Her dress flared out around her as she turned around. Her eyes a beautiful blue, with green glints. She nodded her petite head for her to contiue. " What's up Aunty, what's wrong?" She asked.

" Ami, where is Serenity,"Sumitra asked eager to tell her daughter the good news.

" Where else," Ami sighed as she remembered her best friend always around with her candle. " Must be in her room, talking to her candle," Ami sighed again as she shrugged her shoulders.

" Not candle! Endmion," the other dancers giggled as the hit Ami playfully.

" Oh. . . God," Sumitra groaned at her students, as she started to go up her stairs to her daughter's room.

" But what's the matter," Ami shouted in confusion as Sumitra got to the base of the stairs. Sumitra turned around a bright smile adoring her face.

" The news I have for her will drive her mad with joy," she giggled as run up the rest of the stairs in joy.

As she reached up to the second story of her house she felt a breeze caress her skin. She looked up and saw her daughter cradling her candle that was in silver rounded tin, that could have fit into one's hand. Daughter... The word struck her heart with joy. When her first child died before she gave birth, the doctors told her wouldn't have children. She would be baron for the rest of her life. But she always hoped to have the child off her own. People would tell her to give up even her sister said the same. Must she prayed night and day to god, the sun, the moon, the stars, to anything that would grant her wishes. And on one night she had went to the doctors because of her irregular vomiting. The doctors were shocked with the news they had discovered, the baron women was pregnant. She remembered stepping out of the doctors office with a smile on her face as she looked up and saw the moon. Her smile got wider as she saw it shine brighter then usual. The moon had granted her wishes, and brought her a daughter. She would always be great full to it.

She looked up and saw her daughter turn, gracefully on her heel to eye her mother suspiciously. Her hair a silver sheen, it was moon light it self, snaked its way down to reach her bare ankles. Her petite figure was covered in a cotton Sari that was a midnight blue hue, with the sash a deep red colour. It hugged her figure, and showed all of her curves, and with the small sash her flat olive coloured stomach showed. Her light blue with a smoky gray mixed eyes watched the flame in the palm that was in her palm of her right hand. Her raised her head to look at her mother in confusion.

Sumitra snapped out of her musings, and ran towards her daughter. She was about to open her mouth, but stopped. Serenity sighed and turned back towards the balcony doors.

Sumitra gathered up enough courage to keep her shin up as she looked at her daughter's short form. " Sere... Endymion, he...he is coming back." She uttered as she watch Serenity do a full 180 turn on her barefoot, and with her smoky gray-blue eyes she eyed her mother.

" Really," she asked hope filled her eyes at the thought of setting them on her childhood friend.

" Yes, Endymion is coming! Everyone is preparing for his welcome. And Kaushalya is nearly going mad, and the whole house is in raptures," Sumitra rambled and she twirled in the excitement of the once little boy finally returning home. "And..," she continued with a school girl giggle, but stopped as she saw her daughter's porcelain face streaked with tears. " Silly, are you crying? Let not tears of joy douse thiscandlebefore Endymion arrives?"

" No, Ma. No power on the earth can put out this flame...," Serenity breathed as she gazed lovingly at the candle. Ami, who was watching the conversation from afar, soundly walked over to Serenity, and tapped her on the shoulder.

" Shall we put the mighty candle to the test Sere," Ami chuckles as she held out her hand were water was falling from the leak in the roof. Once she had a hand full of water, she threw it at the candle. The candle stayed strong and bright, and Serenity gave a small smug to Ami. Another women older then Serenity ran to the candle and tried to blow it out. Another girl joined and made a breeze with her skirts, but with no avail. The candle stayed as bright as ever. Ami groaned, and smacked her forehead in defeat, as Serenity innocently giggled at her friends' attempt. Everyone in the room started to laugh as music filled the room. The girls started to dance to the rhythm. All together, their bodies moving to each sound.

_The season outstretched its arms, it has come _

_Waving, the rain then spread, it spread _

_A gust of wind will come and this flame will be extinguished _

Serenity heard the chorus of her friend's voices meld together. She started to dance again, still being careful with her candle. She eyed her other dance mates as they urged her to sing. Serenity nervously dipped her head at the rhythm of the song. Her friends watched her dance, her slim figure making her body twist and turn to seduce even a blind man. Serenity felt her part time to sing coming, she looked at her candle, her Endymion, it shined brighter. It was her courage.

_The chain of this love, I have not let it be extinguished_

_The chain of this love, I have not let it be extinguished _

_Lover, this lamp has not been extinguished, it won't be extinguished_

_The flame of my love _

_My lover, now come my lover _

_Oh my lover, now come my lover _

With this lamp is burning each cell of my body and my heart

_Now come my lover _

_Oh my lover, now come my lover _

Ami and the others watched, dumbstruck, as their friend's voice rang throughout the room, like twinkling bells. Serenity watched as her flame grew to the sound of her voice. She amazed that at her voice. It poured from her soud, but each sound struck her heart with every beat.

_There was space, there was distance _

_There was a world of separation _

_And you were there, you were there, you were there _

_Shimmering, sparkling, swaying in happiness _

_And here I was burning, and here I was burning _

_Again the cloud has thundered, thundering it has rained _

_Wandering, a storm has come but it hasn't been able to extinguish you_

_Oh lover this lamp, no matter how much this rain tortures you _

_This wind and this lighting _

_My lover, now come my lover _

_Oh my lover, now come my lover _

Serenity watched as the thundering rain fell on her flame. She widened her eyes, as the flame grew smaller. Her hand flew to her candle and shielded it. She watched through her lashes as her warmth of her on body made the flame grow larger. Her friends sighed, as the circled her as the music started again.

_Look at this crazy girl, of the world she is ignorant _

_A gust of wind will come and with it will bring her lover_

Serenity ran from her friends, her silver anklets chiming as she fled. She abruptly stopped as she felt the music caress her ears.

_Oh lover now come my lover _

_The chain of this love was not allowed to be extinguished from the heart _

_Oh lover, this flame_

Serenity silently walked on the balcony. She looked up at the full moon that illuminated her body in a silver glow. She felt the last few notes of the music fade in the distance, as her friends started to laugh at their dancing skills. She looked down at the orange flame as in wildly moved from the wind. She sighed, she still couldn't believe he was coming back. She raised her head up to gaze at the moon.

" Endy, my love, I will be awaiting your arrival...," she whispered to the world, as she turned slowly and walked out of the room, her flame in her palm close to her heart.

* * *

AN: WOW! Now that was longer then expected! 12 pages I think. As you an she it like the movie, but I made some twists. Kk tell me if its good or not, and tell me if its too long or if u already watched the movie you can give some pointers HintHint See if u can guess what Sm character is gonna be who and stuff like that 

Well please hello me if I need lots of help or if its good thanks! Next chapter will have the arrival of Endymion! ( An the song in this chapter is called _Silsila Yeh Chaahat Ka_.


End file.
